Question: A black belt costs $$2$, and a popular green watch costs $9$ times as much. How much does the green watch cost?
The cost of the green watch is a multiple of the cost of the black belt, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $2$ $9 \times $2 = $18$ The green watch costs $$18$.